


let me take care of you

by that_one_urchin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Consent, F/F, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: “Come on.” Josie collects all of the dark strands in her hands and parts her hair to the side, exposing her bare neck. Hope’s eyes drift down noticeably, catching on Josie’s throat and locking there. “It’s okay. Let me take care of you.”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 141
Kudos: 1139
Collections: its hosie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is what happens when i have writer’s block

Apparently, yetis are real.

Josie really should not be surprised, especially after the events of the last year. She thought her shock would end with Wade sprouting fairy wings in the middle of the dining hall or with Santa Claus tapping his chubbed finger on the tip of her nose in passing. Santa had smiled, all merry eyes and rosy cheeks, and given her absolutely _nothing_ for (not) Christmas that year.

_“Wait, but I haven’t been—“ Josie stammered, unable to use the word naughty with a straight face now that the supernatural effect had worn off. “Bad. I haven’t been bad this year.”_

_“I know, but I know what you want.” Santa knew. Of course he knew, he was Santa. “And I can’t give you a person.”_

Good. At least Santa is against slavery.

The point of all of this is: Josie shouldn’t be caught off guard by anything. Not fairies, yetis, or jolly ol’ Saint Nick himself.

And yet she is.

It’s late in the night when Josie decides to roll out of bed. She moves stiffly, her muscles sore from the yeti attack that took place earlier. Nothing too bad happened to her or anyone during the fight, but the sight of a ten foot tall, hairy creature in their Magical Ethics classroom was quite a lasting sight. It’s enough to bring on nightmares, enough to make Josie ruin her sleep schedule and her diet by trudging downstairs for a midnight snack.

Her ears are still ringing faintly as she rounds the corner, the echo of the yeti’s screaming blocking out any other sound. As a result, Josie is too lost in the memory to notice Hope right away.

At first, Josie thinks that she’s dreaming. Lately, her dreams have been full of piercing blue eyes and long strands of auburn hair, so it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch - but then Hope coughs. Hope coughs, not like a child fighting a cold or a person trying to clear their throat, but like she intends to go full-Dana and cough her own guts out.

Josie is resting a comforting hand on Hope’s back before she even fully accesses the situation. The frantic jump of Hope’s heart under her palm lets Josie know that this isn’t a dream at all, nor is it a nightmare.

“Are you okay?” Josie strokes over Hope’s spine in concern.

She glances at the mess in the sink, at the wide spray of crimson all over the drain. Josie knew Hope was having a problem with blood bags, but she didn’t think it was so bad that Hope couldn’t keep any of it down.

“Yeah.” Hope smiles thinly, sounding close to embarrassed, although color never reaches her cheeks. The color seems to have drained from Hope’s face altogether actually, usually pale skin now… paler. “I’m fine. I just swallowed wrong.”

Hope turns the sink’s handle and water spurts out of the faucet, washing away all remnants of animal blood, but not of Hope’s sickness. Hope never looks bad, but tonight she definitely does not look good. Her eyes (the same ones that sneak into Josie’s dreams) have sunken deeply into their sockets and her cheekbones are more prominent than before, to the point that Josie can trace the curve of the bone easily.

“Swallowed wrong?” Josie repeats suspiciously, eyebrows raising up to her hairline.

“Are you making a sex joke?” Hope steps around Josie to discard the blood bag, dropping it into the trash while it’s still half-full. “Because I think that’s more Jed’s thing. You could probably give him a run for his money if you—“

“Hope, what’s wrong?” She cuts her off, not willing to listen to Hope’s distracting rambling so late in the night.

Josie sees how Hope stiffens, how her back straightens from its slouch, how she puts up her walls in an instant. Josie also sees how, a minute later, all of that falls away and Hope is left standing, gaunt and vulnerable, just for Josie.

“I haven’t been able to keep the animal blood down.” Hope shrugs, like it’s no big deal that she is _starving_ , like the only thing on her shoulders is supposed to be the weight of whatever monster comes next. “I don’t know if it’s a tribrid thing or something else, but I can only get a few sips.”

Josie resists the immediate urge to scold her. She feels anger over everything else. How could Hope not tell her? How could Josie not notice?

“Okay. Then we’ll get you something else.” She nods to herself.

There must be a spell of some sort. A solution. A loophole. That’s how magic works, and Hope _is_ magic.

“It’s fine, really.” Hope reaches out and squeezes her hand briefly.

The simple touch doesn’t make Josie feel any more reassured, but she does feel an electric jolt in her heart. Her heart. Her beating heart, which pumps _blood_ through her body.

“Wait!” Josie calls after Hope, bringing the tribrid to a halt in the doorway. Her voice lowers to a much quieter tone, almost shy. “Would… would my blood work?”

It seems to take Hope forever to respond.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

“Yes.” Hope replies and turns around as if in slow motion, not entering the room but not leaving it either.

Josie fiddles with her hands, nervously tugs at the hem of her pink pajama top. “Would you want to…”

The question goes unsaid, now that Josie has gathered her thoughts enough to picture Hope’s mouth on her neck. Her mind paints a filthy image, a flash of teeth and tongue. Heat surges down to Josie’s abdomen, but she works to push it away. It’s called _feeding_ for a reason. It’s not dirty or sexual, just a necessary part of a vampire’s (tribrid’s) life.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Hope stays planted in the doorway.

“I trust you.”

Josie beckons Hope forward with her finger, only to stop when the action almost forces her to reminisce about her Dark Josie days. She knows what it’s like to be faced with a downward spiral. She won’t let anything like that happen to Hope.

Thankfully, Hope gets the message and takes several cautious steps forward, until she is right in front of Josie again.

“I’m not sure we should be doing this.” Hope says, but she gravities towards Josie regardless, perhaps moving on pure instinct.

“Come on.” Josie collects all of the dark strands in her hands and parts her hair to the side, exposing her bare neck. Hope’s eyes drift down noticeably, catching on Josie’s throat and locking there. “It’s okay. Let me take care of you.”

Later, Josie will wonder what finalizes Hope’s decision. If it’s the pleading tone of her voice or the way Josie pulls her in by the drawstrings of her shorts, or if it’s something else entirely.

Either way, Hope agrees, not with words but with action. She steps into Josie’s space tentatively - always so proper, always so _careful_ \- and waits a moment before finally latching onto Josie’s neck.

It hurts.

Of course it does.

Underneath the slight sting of pain is something Josie will never admit to feeling, an emotion more exhilarating than black magic and skydiving and fighting off a yeti. It flows through her bones like electricity, the adrenaline causing her heart to race.

Josie tilts her head submissively (she’s read that wolves like that) to give Hope more room, and soon she is gasping as they stumble backwards and knock into the kitchen counter. The gasp she omits is hidden under the sound of Hope’s growl, something low and appreciative that sparks fire in Josie’s stomach and blurs the lines between pleasure and pain.

It isn’t long after when Hope pulls away, but Josie twists a hand in her shirt to keep her close. She bunches up the fabric as if Hope will run away, even though Hope does not struggle or complain.

Hope licks over the spot, as if apologizing, and peppers blazing kisses onto Josie’s collarbones.

“Is that gonna be enough?” Josie whispers, dizzy from the entire interaction and from Hope panting hot air against her neck.

Hope continues to trail her lips over the tender areas, every kiss meant to comfort and inflaming Josie instead. She releases a shy moan at the feel of Hope’s mouth on her pulse point, but Hope does not lift her head to make fun of her or stop.

She thinks she hears Hope murmur something rough under her breath, along the lines of _you taste so good_ , but Josie won’t comment on it because that’s—

That’s _too much_.

That’s not just feeding, that’s not just the circle of life. Those are words that could spin Josie into a trance and leave her perpetually off-center, in a constant state of reeling from her own arousal and need.

So she says nothing and does nothing, simply slumps against the counter (slumps against _Hope_ ) and allows Hope to do whatever she wants with her.

“Are you two seriously making out?” A voice comes from the doorway, accusing and familiar. “Well. It was only a matter of time.”

It’s Alyssa Chang.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is tbh, i just want to write something daily

Josie strips off her school uniform as soon as she reaches her room, pushing her skirt off her hips and pulling the torn sweater from her upper body. Her top is ruined, nearly split in half and tinted red from the small cut along her stomach.

It turns out, leprechauns are viscous little things with _knives_.

They swarmed the school just hours ago - about ten little green men in matching, glittering suits. It definitely wasn’t the biggest threat they’ve ever faced, but somehow Landon managed to be killed by one of the glamorous creatures before Hope inevitably came around to save everyone.

It took Hope no time at all. Her full power seems to have come back, now that Josie… helped her.

Josie shivers at the memory, the image of Hope pinning her to the kitchen counter flickering to the front of her mind. She sees Hope in the black of her vision, behind her eyelids, each blink bringing on a new thought - Hope’s mouth sucking harshly at her neck, Hope’s hands branding her hips, Hope whispering in her ear, telling Josie that she tastes—

Someone knocks on the door and successfully breaks Josie out of her fantasy. She rests her hand on a more respectable part of her body, ignoring how it had been drifting downwards.

“Come in!”

An auburn head steps in, revealing the object of Josie’s thoughts, dreams, and fantasies.

“Hey. I just wanted to check if you…” Hope’s words die out, not long after she shuts the door. Dark blue eyes fall on Josie’s half-naked body, but golden ones trace the bleeding cut. “Maybe it’s not the best time for me to be here.”

Despite her claim, Hope settles against the wood of the door. Josie watches Hope’s fingers clench to fists that never unravel, the tribrid’s jaw setting to a dangerously straight line. Her ears are not supernatural, but they pick up Hope’s staggered breathing easily enough. The quiet sound causes Josie’s chest to rise and fall rapidly, the cut near her belly button aching with every exhale.

_Bleeding_ with every exhale.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Josie says firmly, although she thinks twice before she proceeds.

She knows Hope needs to feed. Hope spends so much time helping everyone else, burning up all of her energy. She is bound to fade out sometime soon, unless Josie offers to help.

Yes, that is what Josie is doing. _Helping_.

When she steps forward, torturously slowly, and into Hope’s personal space, all she intends to do is help.

“Josie…” Hope murmurs, the name a low rumble in the back of her throat.

Josie trails her hand down over the cut, collecting a small amount of blood on the tip of her finger. She raises it to Hope’s trembling mouth and runs it across a pink bottom lip. Hope’s tongue follows the action, darting out to swipe against Josie’s skin and pulling an involuntary gasp from out of the siphoner.

Heat spikes in the pit of Josie’s stomach, a throb accompanying her shudder. Hope closes her lips around the edge of Josie’s finger, teeth scraping along the pad of it. Teeth lengthen into fangs in no time at all, instantly turning Hope from a friend to a predator.

(Does that make Josie prey?)

“Tell me that I can…” Hope swallows, two sharp, golden eyes flitting down. “Tell me that I—“

“You _can_.” Josie nods vehemently. Her words slip from her mouth like a whimper, like a plea.

“Bed.” Hope says- no, commands.

Josie scrambles to comply, the tone of Hope’s voice leaving no room for argument. She is sure it’s a wolf who stalks towards her threateningly and a vampire who looms above her, but it’s _Hope_ who strokes borderline lovingly over the cut.

It’s Hope, who Josie gives herself to.

Josie shuts her eyes as soon as Hope moves downward. She wants to feel nothing but Hope, even if this is all she gets. Even if they’re just friends, even if all Josie is doing is helping.

There’s a sharp sting of pain when Hope latches onto the cut, followed by a slow-building ache as Josie begins to feel Hope suck relentlessly. She bites down on her lip to contain a moan, the feel of Hope’s mouth so close to the waistband of her panties overwhelming. It’s a struggle not to give in to her urges. A whine sticks to her tongue, a string of curses caught at the back of her throat.

Hope tilts her head, shifting, biting into a more sensitive spot, and Josie’s hips cant up right before Hope forces them back down.

A needy moan pries itself out of Josie’s mouth, a hot flood of wetness surging between her legs at the blatant display of power, but none of it matters because Hope is _done_.

Hope kisses around the spot, drawing circles around the twin holes she left. Josie twists her hands in the sheets under her and nearly sobs, she feels so empty. The rush of Hope feeding off of her is fleeting, now only showing itself in the light, dizzy feeling flowing through Josie’s head.

“Thank you.” Hope whispers, while her lips continue to dance along Josie’s skin.

It should be comforting, like Hope is soothing the slight pain she caused, but all it does is make the ache grow and spread.

“You’re welcome.” Josie pants out breathlessly. She searches her mind for some restraint. It would be wrong to ask Hope to stay the night, wouldn’t it?

Yes. It would.

It’s not like this was a booty call or anything. It was an accident, then a friend helping another friend.

Josie peers down at her _friend_ , who is placing one last flaming kiss to her abdomen, and tries to plaster on a genial smile. It comes across her face weakly, more of a grimace than a grin, and Hope must mistake it for pain because she rushes to bite her own wrist and offer it up to Josie.

“Blood tastes bad.” She pouts and wearily looks between Hope and her wrist. The world has bandages for a reason.

Hope rolls her eyes good-naturedly, smiling so genuinely that the tightness of Josie’s chest eases. “Don’t be a baby. It’s not that bad.”

“Says the vampire…” Josie grumbles, but shyly locks her lips around Hope’s wrist and takes a sip.

“Tribrid.” She corrects.

Josie’s mouth is too busy to reply, so she settles for a quiet hum in response. The metallic liquid spreads across the tip of her tongue. She stays focused, determined to get some before Hope can heal herself, but her eyes somehow still stray to Hope.

Hope, who looks fucking perfect with her eyelids fluttering closed like that. Her cheeks are pink, her lips a shade darker, and Josie can’t decide which color is more tempting.

She can’t believe Hope Mikaelson has kissed her and it wasn’t even on the lips.

“Blood tastes differently for me.” Hope admits, which is no secret, but she lowers her voice as if it is one. “It’s like… it’s like—“

“Blood?” Josie supplies, quite unhelpfully. She wipes her mouth and glances down at her body, seeing the cut fade away as the skin closes over it. The healing process is still a little freaky to her.

Hope huffs. “Smartass.”

They both laugh.

It’s teasing and playful and _familiar_. It’s _them_ , the way Josie has always known them, and yet it isn’t, because when the laughter dies out Josie’s stomach is still damp and a bit of Hope’s jaw is still stained faintly, and—

“Do I taste good?” Josie asks, a hint of insecurity showing itself. She blushes at the implications, but does not retract her question, eager for an answer.

Hope nods, swallowing thickly.

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than the other chapters but don’t worry i have plans for the next one
> 
> oh and i forgot to say, Hope and Josie are 18 in this fic so no worries

“Does it hurt?”

Josie lifts her gaze from her textbook, their study session cut short by Hope’s random question. It boggles Josie’s tired mind, rendering her unable to continue reading, but she knows she hadn’t been getting much work done anyways.

“Does what hurt?” She asks. They’re in the back of the library, where it’s practically empty, so there seems to be no reason to hide, yet Hope suddenly looks so… secretive.

“You know, when I—“ Hope pauses and glances around thoroughly, only to scoot closer to Josie a second later. “Feed from you.”

“Oh.”

Yeah, _oh._

It has happened ten times since the leprechaun debacle. Usually, Hope bites her neck or her wrist and finishes up before she can drain Josie too much, then proceeds to help Josie heal. It’s an odd routine, but it’s _theirs_ , and honestly, Josie isn’t sure she wants to end.

“A little.” She keeps her response short. The pain is bearable, sometimes it stings enough to make her moan, but _god_ , the kisses that follow… “The kissing helps.”

Josie blushes hotly when she registers what she said. She definitely hadn’t meant to let that slip.

Hope tilts her head. “Oh?”

Why so many ohs?

Hope’s facial expression shifts and she searches the library once again, but this time when she scoots closer she nearly crawls into Josie’s lap. The tribrid rests a hand on Josie’s bare thigh to steady herself, causing a quiet gasp to fall from Josie’s mouth, her legs spreading instinctively.

Pale fingers inch up Josie’s skirt, going a fraction higher, but not close enough.

There’s a second where Josie swears she spots a smirk on Hope’s face and thinks she’s being teased, but then a familiar pair of lips lock onto her neck and all thoughts fade away.

Josie tips her head back to give Hope more room and flushes red at the full-body shudder that comes along with Hope’s tongue. She uses two trembling hands to grip the wooden chair under her, fighting to keep herself from rocking forward. If she were to shift her hips closer, Hope would be touching her through a thin, wet layer of cotton.

The thought alone is dizzying.

Hope tugs at the collar of Josie’s blouse until it exposes more unblemished skin, the insistent, hot press of her mouth driving Josie mad. The finish line is nowhere in sight - Hope hasn’t even bitten her yet - and the desperation is already becoming unbearable.

“Hope.” Josie pleads, throbbing and needing to have those fangs in her. Needing to have _Hope_ inside of her. “I—“

Before she can say something embarrassing, Hope pulls away entirely.

It’s as if the last five minutes had passed in a dream. Josie stares at Hope’s perfect composure and questions her own sanity. She knows that they had been in the middle of something, but Hope is sitting around like it was nothing at all.

A couple of witches pass by their table and she suddenly understands that Hope must have heard their footsteps a long time ago.

“What were you going to say?” Hope asks, as soon as they’re gone.

Josie was going to say that the restraint is killing her, that she wants Hope so badly, that she can’t get through an hour of her day without _aching_ for Hope’s teeth and tongue and hands. She was going to beg, she was going to whimper, she was half a second away from crying until Hope bit her.

Instead, she smiles thinly. “Nothing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem

“Nothing.” Josie barely smiles.

Hope doesn’t think that Josie was going to say nothing. In fact, she knows that Josie had been on the verge of telling her something important because of the rapid, rushing sound of Josie’s heartbeat. She can still hear it now, although it is slowing down slightly.

“Come on.” Hope stands and takes Josie along with her, abandoning their books on the table.

“What are we doing?” She asks, but Hope doesn’t respond, because she isn’t sure she has an answer to give.

She just wants Josie, the way she always does.

Hope drags her into the Enchantment section of the library and pushes her up against one of the shelves. Josie gasps quietly, but Hope pretends not to hear.

There are a lot of noises Josie makes that Hope pretends not to hear. It’s impossible to block out the tiny moans and occasional whimpers Josie releases whenever Hope does this to her, but Hope tries not to dwell on them. She thinks that focusing on them too much would be… indecent of her, especially when Josie only wants her as a friend.

Hope undoes the top few buttons of Josie’s blouse, so as not to stain it, and skims the tips of her fingers over Josie’s fluttering pulse. It’s fast enough that Hope worries Josie might be afraid of her.

“This still okay?” Hope questions, thumbing over the rosy, pink blotches on Josie’s neck.

Josie nods. “Yeah. You still need to feed, right?”

Hope simply hums in response, but Josie gets it, and tips her head back. There’s a wolf inside of her that growls pleasantly at being with Josie like this, a vampire that can’t draw away from the enticing bob of Josie’s throat, and a witch that has been under Josie Saltzman’s spell for weeks.

_The kissing helps_.

Hope lays her lips on a soft patch of skin and trails down from there, trying to get as much of Josie as she can. She kisses the underside of her jaw, her pulse, taking every inch of bare skin that’s available. Josie slumps submissively against her, and Hope could do this forever, but she knows if she lingers for too long it will seem questionable.

The first wet flood of Josie’s blood in her mouth is almost too much to handle. Hope’s hands shake where they grip the shelf, fingers threatening to splinter the wood. She swallows and bites down almost animalistically, reveling in the sharp moan that falls from Josie’s mouth.

Hope’s senses prickle and everything is suddenly overwhelming. The taste on her tongue causes her to moan along with Josie and she bucks her hips forwards before she can stop herself, driving Josie farther into the shelves.

“Hope…” Josie gasps out a broken version of Hope’s name. Hope is caught between wanting to _fuck_ Josie right there and wanting to drain her of every drop of blood she has.

That’s when Hope knows it’s time to stop.

She tilts away and clenches her eyes shut. The golden rim of her irises remain, the black veins around them prominent, and her fangs are still popping out. Hope really needs to gain some control.

“Don’t stop.” Josie breathes, her tone low, like they’re doing _something_ else. “I know you need more.”

She does.

Fuck, she _does_.

Hope returns to her rightful place, led by Josie’s hands, and swears quietly at the crimson smear across Josie’s throat. She shouldn’t take more. She should heal Josie and then dash off to go stand in the world’s coldest shower, but it seems Josie won’t let her.

Josie all but claws at the back of Hope’s neck with her fingers, frantic, the heady scent of her thick in the air. It’s too hard to resist.

The primal urge to claim bubbles up inside Hope and she bites down again, maybe a little too hard, forgetting Josie’s neck is fragile, but does not stop. She can’t. She is led by the insistent tug in her abdomen, the curl of hunger in her chest.

Hope ruts forward, slotting her knee between Josie’s parted legs on instinct, and immediately meets warm wetness.

Something scorchingly hot washes over her. She can hear Josie panting out little pleas against her ear and knows that they’re being too loud, that someone could easily hear, but Hope is deluded by the tangy scent of arousal. Josie is so perfect, writhing against her, and better yet she’s _hers, hers, hers_ , and Hope doesn’t ever want to stop, she just—

Josie cries out all of a sudden as her whole body shudders and Hope watches, entranced, her thoughts going from worry to _holy fucking hell_ in seconds. Josie’s lips quiver around a moan and she continues to work her hips in tiny circles on Hope’s leg, until Hope can feel a gush of wetness spreading along her knee.

Again. Holy fucking hell.

It’s the most erotic thing Hope has ever seen in her entire life, watching Josie fall over the edge like that.

“Did you just…?” Hope trails off, already knowing the answer. She wants nothing more than to put her fingers up Josie’s skirt and _feel_ , but she takes note of the dazed look in Josie’s eyes and knows she should probably heal her soon.

Hope offers up her wrist and Josie clamps her mouth shut around it. The wound begins to heal.


	5. Chapter 5

They don’t talk about it.

Two days go by with nothing exchanged between them except for the occasional awkward glance during class or nod of acknowledgement. Josie dodges Hope every chance she gets, too afraid to even say a word to her. She knows she should stop at some point and apologize for her behavior, but every time she ends up outside Hope’s door she runs away.

She’s _embarrassed_.

How could she not be? Josie keeps on replaying the moment in her head. She remembers how humiliating it had been afterwards, but she also remembers what it had felt like to be able to have Hope so close, to have Hope between her legs…

“Hey.” A voice calls. Alyssa snaps two fingers in front of her face. “You’re blocking the fridge.”

“Oh.” Josie moves out of the way.

What had she come to the kitchen for? A bottle of water? A sandwich?

Alyssa gives her a dirty look while she grabs a can of soda. Josie smiles sheepishly in return, trying to be nice. It’s been a while since Alyssa caught Josie ‘making out’ with Hope and she still hasn’t said anything, as far as Josie knows, so it would be wise not to piss her off.

“You’re so weird sometimes, Saltzman.” Alyssa rolls her eyes at Josie’s slight pout and leaves.

Josie releases a sigh of relief as she opens the fridge again. Alyssa is right, though. The kitchen is meant for food, not sexual fantasies. Even if Hope _had_ pressed her against the counter in here the first time they did this.

She rummages through the cold items for a short while, until someone snakes an arm around her waist.

Josie almost elbows the person in the stomach out of instinct, but—

“Hey, stranger.” Hope whispers playfully and her tense stance instantly dissolves into a more calm one. “I haven’t seen you around in a while.”

A shiver runs down Josie’s spine at having Hope pressed against her this way. She can feel every inch of Hope on her back, hot even through the fabric of their clothes, and a thrill shoots its way between Josie’s legs when she tries to squirm and Hope keeps her pinned effortlessly.

Sometimes, in moments like these, Hope’s raw power makes her breathless.

“Yeah, sorry.” Josie replies, not sure what to say, glad she doesn’t have to face Hope.

Hope hums, low in her throat, and shifts until she can ghost her lips over Josie’s neck. It’s almost ridiculous how easily Josie opens up at that, her head tipping sideways instinctively to give Hope more room.

“Still okay?” Hope asks and Josie has to blink through her daze to realize what Hope wants.

She thought Hope would be disgusted with her, certainly not _this_.

“You don’t have to ask.” Josie tries not to sound too desperate, but her voice betrays her. “If you want me, you can have me.”

_You can take me._

Hope huffs out a ragged sound behind her, more animal than human, and Josie throbs hotly at the thought that she could be making Hope feel just as out of control. She feels that same throb pulse through her as Hope plants bruising kisses over her neck, not missing a single spot.

Two hands tug her backwards, Hope’s grip firm and unrelenting on Josie’s hips, so that Josie doesn’t ever get a chance to catch her breath.

Desire builds in her abdomen like a pile of hot coals, burning her from the inside out. Josie digs her teeth into her bottom lip to try to contain her moans, but that proves to be useless a second later when razor-sharp fangs brush against her throat. She bucks forward, more turned on than she should be, but Hope sets her palm flat on Josie’s stomach to keep her still.

Hope skims her teeth along the shell of Josie’s ear. “I want to see you do it again.”

White-hot arousal slams into Josie at the mix of it all, at the possessive hold Hope has on her, at the searing sting of being bitten, at the _words_.

God. Fuck.

The adrenaline and desperation leads Josie to press her thighs together in search of friction, but she doesn’t gain an ounce of it. All prior notions of keeping her composure fade away instantly, a loud whine tumbling out of her mouth before she can stop it. Hope’s fangs recede, replaced by soft lips and a soothing tongue.

“Shh, Jo.” Hope shushes her, a gentle reminder that people around here have super-hearing. She pinks at the thought of being caught like this, as Hope places her bleeding wrist in front of Josie. “Drink.”

Josie licks over it obediently, swallowing around a breathless whimper. Hope kisses her tenderly, whispering quiet, praising words in her ear that make Josie’s knees weak.

“Hope, I need—“

“I know.” Hope assures, swiping a hand down to Josie’s waistband. “Let me take care of _you_.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuck.” Hope exhales against the nape of Josie’s neck, entirely overwhelmed.

Hope touches Josie through the thin fabric of her shorts, pressing her palm lightly over where she knows Josie wants her most. The action could be seen as teasing, but in all honesty, Hope is close to losing control. Every breath she takes fills her nostrils with the intoxicating scent of arousal, her own mixing with Josie’s deliciously. She can not pull her mind from the thought that they’re meant to be connected, that she should find the softest part of Josie’s throat and bite down to show her claim.

Josie makes a high-pitched, impatient noise, and Hope releases a throaty groan of her own as she applies more pressure. Josie practically keens in response, canting up and grinding her ass back into Hope just as roughly.

The clothing between them does nothing to hide how hot Josie’s skin is, how slick she is beneath the shorts, and Hope feels like a feral animal, her desire threatening to overtake her.

She isn’t sure if she wants blood or something else, if she wants to kill or give into her need to just claim, mate, and fuck.

“Touch me.” She sounds so needy, so desperate and _hot_. Hope trembles at the thought that other, inferior wolves could hear how badly Josie wants her. “Please, Hope. I need you.”

Josie _needs_ her.

Hope flips Josie around and pins the siphoner to the kitchen counter, fusing their mouths together. Their lips collide so passionately that Hope can barely stand and has to lean into Josie to keep herself from crumbling, like some horny little teenage boy. She holds Josie’s hips with a hard grip that only loosens once she realizes that this is technically their first kiss, and that Hope should be…

Delicate. Careful? Yes, careful. Hope should be treating Josie with the utmost care.

“Maybe we should…” Hope pulls away, slightly out of breath. Maybe they should go somewhere else, somewhere more private. “Someone could hear.”

“I don’t care.” Josie replies, speaking from a place of deep desperation.

Hope could very easily whisk Josie away, but that would require moving, and her limbs harden into cement at the mere idea of putting even an inch of space between them. She doesn’t want to go. As Hope thinks about it more, she finds that her body will not allow her to move, that some part of her _wants_ someone to stumble upon them.

Josie is hers and _everyone_ should see.

“I don’t think you do, either.” Josie traces Hope’s clenched jaw with her finger, understanding Hope perfectly. Hope wonders if her glowing eyes are what’s giving her away. “I think you want people to hear.”

A low rumble escapes from Hope’s chest. Josie grins at the noise and tips forward to reconnect their lips, meeting Hope’s with newfound hunger.

Hope nips at Josie’s full bottom lip, drawing blood instantly. Yellow leaks into the black of her closed eyelids soon after. She swipes her tongue along the spot, not apologizing, instead seeking out the taste of Josie greedily. Hope repeats the action, not wanting to miss a drop.

_“Do I taste good?” Josie asked, barely able to meet Hope’s eyes._

_Hope nodded. “Yes.”_

Yes.

It’s addicting. It unlocks something primal inside of Hope, stripping her of all her concerns. She’s more predator than human when she rakes her fingers down Josie’s sides and tugs urgently at the remaining clothing on Josie’s body.

Hope rips the fabric easily, tearing it so Josie’s top splits down the middle.

“God.” Josie breathes, her bare chest rising and falling with an exhale. Hope’s pupils dilate all on their own, unable to look away from the pretty blush on Josie’s tan skin. “Fuck me.”

Hope touches Josie everywhere, kissing from the line of piercings on her ear to her breasts. Josie locks her heels behind Hope’s back to keep her close, as if Hope will run away, which is a stupid concern because Hope would die before she’d let anyone steal this moment from her.

She surrenders to her basic instincts, pushing past the lacy waistband of Josie’s underwear.

Fuck.

She’s _soaked_.

Hope growls appreciatively and brushes the tips of her fingers over Josie’s drenched slit, spurred on by the soft cries the siphoner keeps releasing. A jolt of arousal shocks her like a bolt of lightning. It takes all Hope has not to hurt Josie too much when she bites into her neck.

“ _Ah_ —“

Hope shudders, clinging to her last bit of control. Her restraint is probably the only thing keeping her from ruining Josie. She swallows a gulp of blood and growls in satisfaction, finally pushing her fingers past Josie’s entrance.

Josie cries out in pure bliss, sounding absolutely perfect, and so, so _loud_ , but it doesn’t fucking matter, because she has Hope’s name on her tongue and the whole school should know—

“Oh my god!” Lizzie puts a hand over her mouth and then another one over her eyes. “Why are you _inside_ of my sister, Mikaelson?”


	7. Chapter 7

After the whole Lizzie debacle, Hope and Josie make a silent vow to be more discreet.

They stop kissing in public places, each of their makeout sessions relocated somewhere private before they can get too heated. As a result, Hope usually ends up pressing Josie up against the walls of her own room or pulling Josie into her lap in the middle of a study session at the Old Mill.

It’s always quick and hot and senseless, Josie left dizzy after and Hope barely holding on to her control.

It may be wrong, but Josie has come to love how she can make Hope a little restless. She revels in the moments when Hope’s eyes flash gold at just the sight of her in a particularly short skirt and the times where Hope will pant breathlessly against her neck, desperate to feel her, desperate to _taste_ her.

Sometimes, Josie gets Hope’s claws running ever so carefully over her thighs, and each time turns her on more than anything. Hope always gets maddeningly close, and yet they don’t have sex again.

They also don’t talk about it.

The keyword of the vow is that it’s silent.

Of course, they talk about everything else. Some nights, Josie wakes up feeling as if she has been buried alive again, and calls out to Hope like she is the only person who can grant her air. Some days, the pressure is too much for Hope and Josie guides her out into the woods, soothing her with gentle words and soft eyes.

In the following weeks, Hope becomes her best friend and her crush and her… well, Josie would say Hope is her everything, but then Lizzie would most likely stage an intervention.

Although Josie will never admit it, it sure does feel that way sometimes.

Like now, as they lay on top of Hope’s bed and she presses searing kisses against Josie’s neck. Josie can feel the all-consuming heat of Hope underneath her and the hard muscle of Hope’s thigh right between her legs, each flex bringing Josie embarrassingly close to the edge.

It’s hard not to fall into Hope in these moments, hard not to just confess her love immediately or say something absolutely filthy.

Josie tips her head to the side and arches her back to give Hope more access. “Hope, talk to me.”

Hope’s eyes flash something dark.

“You’re so pretty like this.” She breathes out her response, dipping down to leave a lingering kiss on the swell of Josie’s breast. “All mine.”

Unable to help herself, Josie grinds down harder and instantly feels Hope smirk against her skin. That had not been what Josie meant when she asked for Hope to talk to her, but she forgets her intentions for a moment, in favor of tugging Hope’s hair out of its tight ponytail.

Josie drags her hands through auburn strands and Hope hums appreciatively, latching onto a soft patch of Josie’s throat.

She knows what comes next. Biting and fangs and adrenaline pumping like fire through Josie’s veins. She knows that this will escalate pretty soon, and usually Josie is more than fine with that, but right now she truly does want to talk.

“Wait, wait.” Josie nudges Hope’s shoulders lightly until Hope leans back, which doesn’t take very long, since Hope is always very concerned for Josie’s well-being. “I like you. A lot.”

“I like you a lot, too.” Hope replies, cocking her head to the side like a cute puppy and gingerly removing her hands from Josie’s ass.

Josie shakes her head. “No, I mean _I like you._ As more than a friend. Although I think that’s sort of obvious, considering what we’re doing, but I… I have feelings for you.”

There’s a pause.

“Of the romantic kind.” Josie tacks on, just in case Hope thinks she means it purely sexually.

Hope blinks.

Josie feels her fear rise as Hope continues to stare at her, not saying anything. She squirms a bit, now uncomfortable, but Hope holds her firmly in place.

“I thought we were already dating.” Hope says, at last. “We go on dates all the time.”

“What?”

Hope nods slowly, as if Josie is an idiot. “Yeah. We had a picnic on the dock yesterday and then made out in the lake. Wasn’t that a date?”

Oh.

Oh, okay.

Josie takes a moment to try and process all of this. She remembers hanging out with Hope a lot more recently and often ending up holding hands or kissing, but she thought that was just that. Two affectionate friends. She never actually stopped to think that Hope could be her girlfriend.

Her thoughts must show on her face, because Hope begins to chuckle quietly.

“Don’t be mean.” Josie pouts.

“Okay, okay.” Hope kisses the frown away, her grin starting to mirror itself on Josie’s lips. “I’m sorry, baby.”

The pet name brings color to Josie’s skin. Her blush runs all the way down to her chest and Hope can more or less see it, since she has pulled Josie’s collar down ridiculously low. She watches Hope’s eyes flicker with gold and grins, the little slip-up delighting Josie.

“Call me that again.” Josie tips closer so her lips brush Hope’s jaw. She moves her hips in tight circles, making sure Hope can feel how wet she is through her underwear.

It has the desired effect. Hope releases a noise that’s a cross between a growl and a moan, her hands finding their way to Josie’s ass again.

“What, baby?” Hope asks and Josie tugs on her hair encouragingly.

“Mhmm.”

The next kiss is slower, but no less passionate. Their lips connect wantonly, never parting for long, and Josie finds she can not get enough of Hope when she’s like this. Hope kisses without rushing it, like she is completely certain that she has Josie in the palm of her hand (and, yes, she technically does), like she has already _claimed_ Josie.

The thought alone thrills Josie.

She balls Hope’s shirt up into her fists and pulls it off, pleased when Hope allows it to slip easily.

Hope is all muscle, the power lying just beneath her skin, and somehow she’s also incredibly soft. Josie runs searching hands down Hope’s body, pressing the pads of her fingers along flexed abs in adoration. She digs her nails into the spot just under Hope’s bra and _feels_ Hope growl.

It’s oddly hot - the small, animalistic sounds she can coax from Hope’s throat.

Josie drives her hips down further, wondering if Hope is just as turned on, if she’s just as wet, if she’d make those low noises while Josie touched her.

“Is it okay if I…” Josie trails off as she catches the golden glow of Hope’s eyes, the hint of fangs in her mouth. She swallows hard. “Can I touch you? I want to feel you so bad, Hope, I—“

“Yes.” Hope interrupts eagerly.

The angle is a little awkward due to the position that they are in, but Josie manages to undo the buttons of Hope’s jeans and slip her hand in. She swears as soon as she feels Hope, perfect and slick on her fingertips.

Their foreheads collide gently with a dull thump.

“ _God_.” Josie breathes and starts to move her fingers in short, quick circles, swallowing every groan Hope releases with her mouth.

She can practically feel Hope’s orgasm build and build and _build_ , the tribrid’s muscles growing tight as Hope starts to tremble. Josie speeds up, does not give her a single moment of rest, and mouths at Hope’s throat all the while. She knows when it’s going to happen, because Hope’s hold on her tightens right before.

Fuck. _Claws_.

Josie squeaks quietly, at the same time Hope gasps out a low moan and soaks Josie’s hand.

“Jo.” Hope says, still throbbing, still going through it, and Josie commits it all to memory, because it’s the sexiest sound she has ever heard in her entire fucking life. She keeps up the motions until Hope nudges her hand away.

For a couple seconds, both of them sit together silently, sharing heavy breaths between them.

Hope recovers first.

Josie is on her back before she can even blink, pinned to the mattress with Hope hovering over her. She sucks in a quick breath at the sudden change in position and watches Hope watch her, like a predator looking at its prey. Josie spreads her legs on instinct, more than okay with this shift in events.

Hope fuses their mouths together and Josie tilts up eagerly, only to find that Hope is pinning her so strongly it’s almost impossible to move.

Almost.

Josie can still squirm enough to rock her hips up onto Hope’s thigh. She does so shamelessly, all thoughts of slowing down or waiting fading from her mind as Hope grinds against her roughly. Her arousal pools wetly in her underwear and, this time, she knows Hope feels it, because Hope slides a hand downwards like she can’t wait for another second.

Hope stops short at her waistband and holds her hand on Josie’s stomach to still her. Josie nearly sobs.

“Please, Hope.” Her voice sounds broken. “Don’t tease.”

“Stay still.” Hope instructs.

Josie stops moving instantly, as if compelled, but she knows she does it out of free will. She knows she does it because she wants to please Hope, wants to follow orders, wants to be _good_.

As soon as she does, Hope helps get her skirt and shirt off, strips her down to her pretty pink underwear. There’s a tiny bow on the front of it. Hope taps it happily, as if she has won some sort of prize, and Josie would probably be amused if she wasn’t painfully horny. Thankfully, the pain doesn’t last too long. Hope works her way down Josie’s body, leaving little kisses as she goes, and finally ends up between Josie’s legs.

“Jesus, Jo.” Hope runs her thumb over the wet spot on the fabric. “This all for me?”

“ _Yes_.”

Hope’s thumb is soon replaced by her mouth, and Josie cries out immediately, clawing at the sheets beneath her. Her hips buck up and Hope pins them right back down effortlessly, forcing Josie to feel the burning pressure of her tongue through the fabric.

It’s so much already, it’s _so much_ , and Josie is so sensitive that she knows she could come at any moment.

Hope drags the skimpy piece of fabric halfway down Josie’s legs and tosses it aside, leaving her bare. She bumps her thighs apart another inch and, fuck, she just _takes_ her. Hope’s mouth is firm and insistent, and she draws her tongue over and over Josie until the siphoner releases a sharp whine and _crumbles_.

Josie writhes and shakes while Hope holds her through it, eventually pulling away to bite down possessively on Josie’s inner thigh.

She thinks she hears Hope whisper something like _mine_ into her skin.

She thinks Hope is right.


End file.
